PARTY TIIIME!
by Knight The Cat
Summary: YGO Abridged Series characters have a party... Dialogue-only fic, LOTS OF PAIRINGS!  Better summary inside, originated from BabyAngelCake's Randomness Show.   By me with help from Cinder Avery Grey.  T for implied Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: OK. This was originally a review for BabyAngelCake's "the Randomness Show With Marik and Bakura". It's a good story. Read it. Please?

.net/s/6634988/1/The_Randomness_Show_with_Marik_and_Bakura

The original review is on there, in the "Reviews" bit…

Yeah, but me and Cinder Avery Grey were reviewing and…. It evolved into a FanFic…

Basically, the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged characters and me, Cinder and FearDaKitteh (Kitteh) have a party. Oh! MELVIN THINKS HE IS A DOG! It's a joke me and Cinder came up with… Just bear with me, ok? He thinks he's a dog….

Sorry about ANY OOC-ness, pairings, fail-ness, etc.

IMPLIED Yaoi, NOT explicit cos it's a dialogue-only fic.

Thiefshipping, Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Danceshipping, YuseiXJaden, CinderXRyou, KnightXDuke, etc. etc. LOTS OF PAIRINGS.  
If you want any info on Cinder, Knight or Kitteh please message me/ ask in a review… Also, if you want anything in particular to happen… I'm very friendly!

And I only bite anime characters.

Quick summary of set-up: the Yamis and Hikaris have spearated, Ryou's married to Cinder, they own Melvin the Dog. We all live in an apartment building, like this:

[SIXTH FLOOR: Knight and Duke]

[FIFTH FLOOR: Cinder, Ryou and Melvin]

[FOURTH FLOOR: Marik and Bakura]

[THIRD FLOOR: Pegasus]

[SECOND FLOOR: Kaiba, Joey and Mokuba]

[FIRST FLOOR: Yami and Yugi]

So, it starts off, me and Cinder are reviewing in her apartment…

Yeah, hope you like it!))

It's Knight The Cat again... Sorry. But, a couple more questions. Cos I've already used up MY review for this chapter, I'm using somebody else's!:

Knight: Can I get your autographs? Marik and Bakura.

Cinder: ME TOO! ((We were on her account. Cinder's, I mean)

Knight: Have either of you ever hooked up with any other Yu-Gi-Oh characters?

Cinder: What happened to Cornelius the 2nd?

Knight: Good point. Oh, and another thing.. Why are you guys still alive? I mean, Bakura, Melvin killed you and Marik, surely Cornelius would've killed you AGES ago, riiiight? Any explanations?

...and BabyAngelCake, HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T GLOMPED THOSE TWO YET?

Cinder: Yeah! I TOTALLY would've!

Ryou: C-Cinder...? You... You like my Yami more than me...?

Cinder: NO! Ryou, I love you! *hugs Ryou* ...I just wanna glomp Bakura! That's all...

Knight: ...sure... I believe you. Wait, how'd you get in here, Ryou? ((A/N: This is the point when it turned into a story. …I should've stopped it here.))

Melvin: Woof!

Knight: Get out! Now!

Cinder: No! *grabs Melvin and Ryou*

*Sexyback starts to play*

Everyone: Hi Duke...

Duke: Hey guys. What's up?

Knight: Dukey! *hugs Duke* ...*blushes* I- I mean, h-hi Duke...

Cinder: HYPOCRITE.

Knight: Dukey's diferent. Hmph!

Cinder: Why?

Knight: Because shut up.

Pegasus: What a FABULOUS get-together!

Ryou: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *hides behind Cinder*

Melvin: *whimpers and hides with Ryou*

Duke: P-pegasus! OMG!

Knight: ...And now you're here! F*** ((4KIDS)) off, you pervy old man!

Pegasus: THAT's not very nice! I just want to chat to Dukey-boy!

Knight: GET OUT! This was MEANT to be a review! Sorry, Angel...

*knocks on door*

Cinder: I'll get it!

*opens door*

Yami: Hi everybody!

Joey: Nyeh, We heard dere was a party here!

Tristan: I liek parties!

Tea: Yeah! Let's party!

Yugi: Super-special AWESOME! ...Although, I can't help but feel like there's something I should be doing...

Yami: Yeah! It's called MAKING OUT! Preferably with ME!

Tea: Hey! That's MY line!

Yugi:...OK! Fine! *pashes Yami*

Kaiba: Oh dear god... they dragged me here. Can I leave now, guys?

Mokuba: Hey, can I come to the party?

Everyone: SHUT UP MOKUBA!

Grandpa: I don't even know where I am.

Bandit Keith: It's party time! In America!

Hair Guy: ATTENTION DUELSITS! My hair says it's time to party!

*the entire cast of YTAS, minus Marik and Bakura, stampede into Cinder's apartment*

Slenderman: Hey guys, I want to come to the party. *eats Mokuba*

Joey: Nyyyeeh, where's da booze?

Ryou: A-ask Cinder...

Knight: OH FOR THE LOVE OF CRAP! WOULD EVREYONE PLEASE- *she stops suddenly as Duke clamps his hand over her mouth*

Cinder: Welll... here's what we've got! *she opens up a huge cupboard full of alocohol*

Hair Guy: ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair is about to get drunk!

Joey: Heck yeah! Hey, Kaiba! Betcha can't drink more dan I can!

Kaiba: Oh that's it. You are SO on.

*those two go off and start having a drinking contest*

Cinder: Wow, THOSE two sure get along well, huh? *points at Yami and Yugi, who're making out in the corner*

Knight: Yup. ...Hey, wait... Where's Yami's shirt? And Yugi's, for that matter... Is that even legal?

Ryou: Um.. They'll get the carpet all dirty...

Cinder: Naaah. I get the feeling this whole place will have been demolished by the end of this story.

((A/N: What, so it's a story now? ...Wait, I'm an author?))

Melvin: *glares at Cinder* Woof.

Cinder: Yes Melvin, even your doghouse- I mean room.

Tea: WE NEED MUSIC! (heavily drunk)

Mai:(also drunk) YEAH! WE WANNA DANCE!

Cinder: You know, eveyrone's here except Mariku and Bakura...

?: OH WOH WOH OH HO HO HO HO HO HO, LET'S TAKE HIS LAETHER PA-ANTS!

Knight: You just HAD to say that, didn't you.

?: OH WOH WOH OH HO HO HO HO HO HO, LET'S TAKE HIS LEATHER PA-ANTS!

Knight&Cinder: HA HA HA HA HA MWAH H AHA HA HA LA LA LA LA LA LA, WE WANT HIS LEATHER PANTS!

*suddenly, for no apparent reason, there is a stage in the corner of the room*

Knight&Cinder: Seeya guys! WE HAVE LEATHER PANTS TO STEAL!

*Knight, Cinder, Marik, Bakura and for some other unexplained reason, Kitteh, sing Leather Pants. And the remix. And then again. Oh, and... Yeah.. When Yami's- uh- finished... He'll have a hard time finding any pants. Or shoes. Or, for that matter, any Millenium Puzzles...*

Joey: MY TUUUURN!  
*Joey jumps onto the stage, dragging Kaiba with him*

*Brooklyn Rage starts to play*

Joey: Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeeh…

Kaiba: Oh, please no. No, no no….

Joey: Nyeeeeeeeeeh, cooome oooooon, Kaibaaaa! Sing wid me!

*Joey and Kaiba sing through Brooklyn rage, while… *

Kitteh: Um… What happened to Mai's shirt….?

Cinder: Um….. Teaaaa? Ew….

Knight: That's why it's called "Danceshipping…" *snickers*

Kitteh: I don't think they meant _topless_ dancing…. *giggles*

*The song finishes and Pegasus creeps over to the CD player…*

Knight: Hey… Wait… PEGASUS!

*Spice Girls starts to play*

Tea: (REALLY drunk) Like…. _Woo_hoo! _Spice Girls…_

Mai: (EVEN MORE DRUNK) _Like, yeaaaaahhhh!_

Knight: AAAAAAAAAAARGH! *leaps up*

I AM SO GONNA KILL HIIM! *Duke pulls her down again*

Marik: What's wrong with the Spice Girls?

Bakura: Marik, bloody everything is wrong with the F***((4KIDS))ing Spice Girls.

Marik: Shut up kitty.

Bakura: I'm NOT A BLOODY-

Cinder, Knight, Kitteh and Marik: KITTY! YOU ARE SO A KITTY!

Bakura: NOT A-

Them: YES YOU ARE!

Bakura: I'm-

Cinder: Heyyyyy! I'm, like, toootally drunk, so let's play Spin The Bottle!

Ryou: Um… Uh…. Cinder, you haven't drunk anything….

Cinder: *looks at bottle of Pepsi in her hand* Y-yeah I have!

ANYWAY! LET'S PLAY!

Everyone else: ….If we have to…

Cinder: YAAAAAAAAAAY!

OK, everyone in a circle….

((A/N: OK, here's what happened. I've written out the baisc sturcture of the Spin the Bottle game… The players were Pegasus, Yusei, Kitteh, Cinder, Yami, Yugi, Ishizu, Kaiba, Joey, Serentiy, Ryou, Marik, Bakura, Melvin, Tristan, Bandit Keith, The Hair Guy, Jaden, Duke, Tea, Odion, and Espa Roba. Yeah, I know… Random.

We played with slightly odd rules so there were a total of 249 kisses in the whole game…

So, what I'm asking is: Should I post the whole game, the best parts of the game, none of it or just a little bit?

Please review! Hope you liked the first chapter!

I'll update sooner or later, depending on how many reviews/votes I get… It may take a while to get the whole thing written if I end up doing it… Yeah, seeyas!

~Knight the Cat))


	2. Chapter 2

Knight: Reimind me again why we agreed to this…

Cinder: NO COMPLAINING.

Kitteh: …Whatever….

Cinder: OK! We're chainging the rules! Usually it, like, goes around in a circle, riiiight?

*silence*

Cinder: RIGHT?

Various People: Yes…?

Cinder: OK, here's how it's gonna go! Who ever spins it kisses the person it lands on, the the person it landed on has to spin again!

Like, if I spun it and it landed on Ryou, I'd kiss Ry, then HE'D spin, it right?

And he'd kiss whoever it landed on!

So, who wants to go first?

Pegasus: I'll-

Knight: I think CINDER should go first! After all, it was her idea, her rules and her house! Ok, Cin, spin the bottle!

Cinder: *glares at Knight* Ok…. *spins bottle*

Knight: And…. That's… Yami! Ok, in here or in there?

Everyone: HERE!

Cinder: *glare* Fine.

Yami: Whatever. *kisses Cinder*

Knight: Yeah! Ok, Yami, you spin!

Yami: *sigh* Ok, then. *spins bottle*

Cinder/Kitteh/Knight: MELVIIIN! YAMI'S GOTTA KISS MELVIN, YAMI'S GOTTA KISS MELVIN! *singing*

Melvin: Wooof?

Yami: I hate you all... *kisses Melvin, looking seriously grossed out*

Knight: Woohoo! *laughs* Ok, uh… Melvin… Spin…?

Cinder: I'll spin it for him. *spins it*

Kitteh: Oh…

Knight: My…

Bandit Keith: GOD! In America. I have to- no! I am not doing that! In America! Or anywhere else, for that matter!

Knight: GO ON! *grabs Bandit Keith and pushes him towards Melvin*

Melvin: Woof! *kisses Keith*

Bandit Keith: I hate you all. In America. *spins*

Knight: N-no!

Cinder: Hehheheh. YES.

Duke: Dude, are you saying I've gotta kiss-

Bandit Keith: Yeah, in America!

Duke: Oh, crap.

Cinder: Go on. DO IT.

Duke: *kisses Keith really quickly, then pulls away*

Knight: OK, Dukey, you spin.

Duke: OK… *spins bottle*

Jaden: Awww, man! That's GAY.

Cinder: Literally.

Jaden: Might as well get it over with… *kisses Duke*

Duke: AAAAAAAAAUGH! I've been poisoned! *swats Jaden away*

Knight: My deviantART page, however, is about to get a whole lot more views.

Jaden: *spins bottle* …Aw, crap.

Dan Green: Hello there. I'm Dan Green. You may remember me from-

Kitteh: Shut up and kiss him.

Dan Green: Um… Whaaaaaaat? *too late. Jaden kisses Dan*

Knight: Now spin!

Dan Green: Ok… *spins bottle*

Knight: Damn. I was hoping he'd get Pegasus.

Tea: Hey there!

Dan Green: (in Yami's voice) So, shall we?

Tea: OH yeah! *they kiss*

Knight: AHEM.

Mai: Hey, Tea… Spin, ok?

Tea: Fine… *spins bottle*

Melvin: Woof!

(A/N: Everyone else is basically just laughing their heads off at the game.) 

Marik: Hey, how come I haven't got a line yet?

Bakura: And me! I was promised screentime when I signed up for this bloody fanfic!

Knight: Shut up kitty. You'll get your screentime. *grins evilly* *cough*withMarik*cough*

Bakura: …And now I'm worried.

Knight: And back to the game!

*Tea's kissing Melvin. Cinder is holding Tea's head in place*

Knight: Cinder! Let Tea go!

*Tea is released*

Kitteh: I'll spin it for Melvin… *spins*

Joey: Nyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh, whaaaaaaaaaat?

Knight: A dog with a dog! Perfect!

Joey: HEY! I AM NOT A FURRY!

Cinder: Tell that to the internet.

Joey: Nyeh, do I have to do this….?

Kaiba: Go on, Mutt.

Yami: Yeah! Go on, Joey!

Espa Roba: Go on Joey! I haven't had a single line in this whole story, so I'm glad I have a chance!

Cinder: Shut up Moku- Oh, it's you, Espa.

…

Shut up Espa!

Joey: Nyeeeeh… *kisses Melvin*

Cinder: Wooo!

Knight: This is going straight onto deviantART.

Kitteh: SPIN, JOEY!

Joey: Nyeh, dis better be a girl… I ain't kissin no more guys…

*spins*

Kitteh: WHAAAAT? ME? I'M NOT KISSING THAT FRICKEN FURRY!

Knight: *grinning evilly* Temper, Kitteh. Rules are rules. NOW DO IT. *holds up camera*

Kitteh: I hate you all. *kisses Joey* EWWW FURRY I HAVE BEEN TAINTED EWWWWWW!

Knight: Go on Kitteh. Spin it.

Kitteh: I am going to kill you.

*spins bottle*

Duke: Me again? Oh well, at least it's a girl this time… *glares at Jaden and Bandit Keith*

Kitteh: Oh man… Knight, please don't kill me.

Knight: I would never. Now DO IT! *still got the camera*

Duke: *kisses Kitteh*

Kitteh: This game hates me.

Cinder: Whatever. Spin it, Duke!

Serenity: Hey, big brother-

Joey: Shut up sis. I'm watchin'

Duke: *spins*

Knight: Yes! *punches air*

Cinder: Aw, lucky. Not that I want to-

Knight: Yeah, whatever. *kisses Duke.*

Cinder: Um, ok…

Knight: *is still kissing Duke*

Kitteh: AHEM. KNIGHT!

Knight: Oh, uh… Sorry…. *is still hugging Duke*

Cinder: GAME.

Pegasus: Yeah, you people keep forgetting we're playing. So NOT fabulous.

Ishizu: I mean, this is my first line.

Odion: *is silent*

Knight: Hey, Ishizu, you are gonna get lines. Believe me. Just wait a bit, k?

Ishizu: Ok…

Kitteh: GAME.

Knight: Oh yeah. *spins bottle*

…

CRAP.

NO.

ABSOLUTELY NO.

NO WAY.

NOT DOING IT.

Kitteh: *laughs head off* Y-you have to!

Cinder: *laughing even harder* Y-yeah, Knight!

Duke: *snicker* That is pretty funny, Knight.

Joey: HA HA HA, nyeh, you gotta do it!

Various People: *laughing their heads off* Go on, Knight…

Knight: I HATE YOU ALL. ESPECIALLY YOU! *points at Pegasus*

Oh, and YOU TWO! *points at Cinder and Kitteh*

Pegasus: Oh, just do it. *kisses Knight*

Knight: BLAAAAAAAAARGH EWWWWWWWWWWWW!

YUCK! EW! I HAVE BEEN TAINTED! EWWWWW!

Pegasus: Whatever. *spins bottle*

Hair Guy: ATTENTION DUELISTS! MY HAIR DOES NOT WANT TO DO THIS!

Pegasus: Oh, boo hoo. *kisses Hair Guy*

Hair Guy: ATTENTION DUELISTS! MY HAIR SAYS THAT WAS DISGUSTING!

Knight: You can say that again.

Hair Guy: *spins bottle*

Odion: What? No, no way. That's just-

Marik: DO IT, ODION!

Odion: Yes Master Marik… *glares*

Hair Guy: *kisses Odion*

Knight: EPIC. My devART is about to become VERY popular.

Odion: *spins bottle*

Knight: AGAIN. WHY? Oh well, at least it's only Odion. *kisses Odion reluctantly*

Cinder: HAHA KNIGHT! *laughs*

Knight: Shut your face! *spins bottle*

…

OH FOR THE LOVE OF CRAP!

Jaden: Hey, I don't like it either.

Cinder: *falls over from laughter*

Kitteh: *is also falling over*

Knight: I HATE YOU ALL. *kisses Jaden*

Jaden: So it's my turn again?

Knight: WHATEVER. *is washing out her mouth*

Jaden: *spins bottle* …Oh, hey, creampuff.

Ryou: Um… Er… Ah…

Cinder: No!

Knight: Heh. REVENGE. *there's the camera*

((A/N: OK, I am up to kiss # 18 and I'm over 1000 words. This will be very long. Remember, 249 kisses! Should I still post the whole game?))


End file.
